You Were Never My Problem (Marceline x Princess Bubblegum)
by gummiwummi
Summary: Do PB and M still have a chance at an actual relationship after their rocky past? With all that's going on only the two girls truly know what they both are feeling. (Thank you for reading!)
1. No Use Crying Over Spilt Potions

"Here you go Treetrunks!" Finn says, putting down the basket of apples he had just picked. "Oh, thank you! Now how 'bout I make you two some delicious apple pie?" Treetrunks offers. Finn shakes his head and smiles. "Sorry, Treetrunks, but we have to go see Princess Bubblegum. Maybe next time though!" Finn jumps onto Jake's back and run back to the palace. "You couldn't just get one slice for me, bro?" Jake complains. Finn laughs,"Sorry dude! Anyway, what do you think PB wants?"

"I don't know dude she said it was a surprise!" Jake says. "Hey, there she is! Let's go, Jake!" Jake then shrinks down to normal size and both run to the bubblegum beauty. "Peebles!" Finn yells, running up behind her. Bubblegum turns around and smiles, "Hi, Finn and Jake! Are you ready for the surprise?" she asks. Finn jumps up and down nodding his head enthusiastically.

Bubblegum takes a beaker from the table and shows it to them. "Ta-da!" she exclaims. Finn looks at the beaker confused. "So what do we do with it? What's in it?" he asks. She laughs and holds it up. "This isn't any normal potion I have created! This will help give you enormous strength for a long period of time, you know, when you're out adventuring!" she explains. "Oh, sweet! We'll be awesome!" the two yell in unison. Bubblegum takes the beaker and splits the potion between two cups. "Drink up, boys!" she says.

As she hands them the drinks, a black shadow passes by and knocks them out of her hands. "What?!" she gasps. She looks up to see Marceline hovering over the group. "Marcey!" Finn chirps, waving at his vampire friend. "Hey, whatsup?" she asks. She turns to Bubblegum. "What's up your butt?" she asks, noticing her frown and clenched fists. Finn looks down to see the spilt potion covering the ground. "Oh, dang... Well, there's no use in crying over spilt potion, right?" Finn jokes. "Haha! Good one, Finn!" Jake laughs, giving his best friend a fist bump.

"It's not funny!" Bubblegum yells. She turned away from the three. "Do you even realize how long that potion took to produce? It took over three hours to find all the ingredients I needed and eight more to mix it!" she continues. Marceline strummed a few chords on her bass, "Calm down, Bonnie. You can make another one," she replies. Bubblegum's head turns to the vampire. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Marceline! It's not like you would care about it anyway since it has nothing to do with you!" she snaps. Marceline's eyes gaze down at the angry girl. "It was an accident! Gosh, stop throwing your stupid tantrums, you priss!"

"Ugh! It's like you're trying to ruin my life!"

"How is that?! I barely see you!"

"Yeah? Well, everytime you do come around me you mess up everything I have going for me! You're such a nuissance!" Bubblegum argues. Marceline frowns and grinds her teeth. "I wanted to see Finn and Jake. They're my friends too!" she argues back. "And I'm NOT a nuissance. Just because I spilt your stupid formula on the ground on ACC-I-DENT doesn't mean I ruin everything!" Finn and Jake shuffle nervously on the side - watching the two maidens yell back and forth.

The pink princess puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you do. Accidents or not you ruin everything I try to do. I can't even stand being next to you! You irritate me to no end and I can never get rid of you!"

Marceline places her bass back in the holster behind her back, places her feet on the ground and turns away from her. "You're such a bitch," she mutters. Bubblegum's rage reached its boiling point and she did something that surprised everyone - she pushed Marceline. Finn and Jake gasped, shocked by how the arguement escalated. Marceline fell to the ground and looked up athe Bubblegum. "You are nothing to me and you always have been nothing to me! Get out of my life immediately!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Marceline stood up and brushed the dirt from her sweater and pants. She looked back at Princess Bubblegum and let one tear roll down her pale cheek. Before Bubblegum could say a word, Marceline flew off into the sky back to her house.


	2. A Song For You

**A/N:**

Hi there! I'm going to apologize for the corny ending in advance for this chapter, but anyway... please enjoy! :)

* * *

Bubblegum could feel both pairs of eyes on her. "What?" she blurted. Finn played with his hat sheepishly while Jake stood silently. "What!?" she said again.

"Did you really have to say all that stuff? I mean, I know you don't like her very much, but couldn't you have just walked away from it?" Finn asked. Bubblegum's face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, come on! Did you not see what she did? She knocked my concoction right out of my hands and didn't even apologize," she said, defending herself.

"I know that, Princess, but it just wasn't fair how rough you were with her," Finn opposed. Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "Whatever! You always take her side because she's _cooler_ than me."

"Princess, did you not see that she was tearing up right before she left?" Finn questioned. Bubblegum ignored the question and turned to pack up her science equipment. "I've got other things to do today, Finn. I'll see you two later," she mumbled. Finn waved goodbye and silently jumped onto Jake's back and left. Bubblegum sighed loudly and walked towards her home.

When she entered her room all she could think about was Marceline. She always got so embarrassed when Marceline would come around and make fun of her or call her by her horrid first name. How could she _not_ get angry with her? It's like Marceline doesn't even consider her feelings at all and only wants to see her upset. Bubblegum laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. "I've always been a joke to her," she whispered.

Marceline stripped down and turned the shower tap. She loved to sing in the shower, but today she just wasn't up for it. Bubblegum's words kept echoing in her head making it feel as if her heart was being stabbed repeatedly. _You are nothing to me and always have been nothing to me! _Was that true? She did come off a little cold at times, but Marceline only took that as being normal, serious Bubblegum. She closed her eyes and let the warm water run down her face along with the tears she had held back during the arguement.

After her shower, Marceline opened the door only to be surprised by who was standing on the other side. "What the- What are you doing in my house!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I just wanted another jam session like we had a few weeks ago!" the Ice King cooed. Marceline frowned. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to play music," she said, waving him away. Ice King was astonished. "B-but wait! You? Marceline the best musician in Ooo isn't in the mood to play? That's crazy talk and coming from someone as crazy as me you have to think so yourself! C'mon let's play!"

"I don't want to!" she growled. Ice King shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer today! Do you know how long it takes me to get here? A long time! Now sing with me!" He turned on Marceline's music player and sat down at his drumset. Marceline blew a piece of hair out of her face, knew she couldn't win, and walked towards Ice King. A slow, piano solo began playing and she felt her emotions swell again.

"Why do I try so hard

And go the extra mile?

I'm like a broken car

Can't seem to get going again.

Why do I do

Everything wrong to you?

I know I make mistakes,

But you do too.

We argue and we fight,

But that is just life

And we drift away some more.

Tears are shed and I cry,

But you don't seem concerned.

'Goodbye' that's all you said

And walked away.

And even though you broke my heart

I still just want to see your face.

I still just want to see your pretty face."

She then realized she wasn't alone and looked directly at Ice King. "Song from the heart?" he asked.

"Shut up," she said. Ice King crossed his arms. "You can't just say that song didn't mean anything," he replied. She put down her bass and floated to her couch. "You're crazy. It didn't mean anything so leave it at that."

"Is it about a boy?' he asked, walking towards her.

"It's about nobody. It's just a song! Lots of musicians make up songs," she answers.

"Yeah, but all of the songs you sing come from your heart," he challenged.

"I don't have a heart. Someone took that a long time ago," she mumbled to herself.


	3. No, She's Bonnebel! I'm Marceline!

(Ten years ago)

"Daddy, I don't want to go to the meeting. Can't I stay and play with the other kids?" Bubblegum asks. King Gumball VI smiled at his young daughter and guided her towards the other children playing. All the children bowed before the king and waited for him to speak. "Children this is my daughter Bonnebel! Please enjoy yourselves and have fun," he left soon after he spoke. The children crowded around her. "Bonnebel? What kind of name is that?" one of them asked. Bubblegum's face flushed with embarrassment. "Look at her! Her face is as red as a tomato!" another laughed. They started laughing at her and making more insults about her hair and outfit.

"Shut up! You all are idiots! I'll make you eat those words!" she yelled. She picked up a few rocks and threw them at the three bullies. Scared and upset the three ran towards town crying for their mother who would most likely do nothing to the girl being the daughter of the king. Bubblegum sat down on the ground and began pulling out grass from the dirt. "That was so funny! They're all morons thinking they're big stuff!" a girl shouted.

Bubblegum turned around to see a girl with short, black hair and pale skin. "Who are you?" she inquired. "My name's Marceline. So you're Princess Bonnebel, huh?" Marceline sat down next to Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum pouted and hid her blushing face, "I like being called Princess Bubblegum," she said. Marceline laughed. "What's so funny?" Bubblegum asked. Marceline settled down, "Nothing, I just think Bonnebel is a pretty name!"

"Then you can have it because I hate it," Bubblegum mumbled. Marceline stared at Bubblegum and laughed again. "Fine! We'll switch names as of today!" she announced. Bubblegum faced Marceline and smiled at her new acquaintance. "Okay, _Bonnebel_!" she giggled. They both laughed and began playing together.

Soon the sun began setting and King Gumball left the meeting hall and walked towards his daughter. "I see you have made a new friend, Bonnebel," he stated. Bubblegum and Marceline laughed. "No, she's Bonnebel! I'm Marceline!" Bubblegum teased. King Gumball smiled and played along with the two, "Ah, I see! Well nice to meet you, Miss Marceline!" he said, shaking Bubblegum's hand. The two girls giggled and teased the king more with their joke. "Daddy, can Marceline come sleepover?" Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, I don't see why not. Has she asked her parents if she could?"

Marceline looked away. "Yeah, I did. They said I could," she lied. King Gumball nodded and led the two back to the palace.

"Marceline why did you tell my dad that your parents said you could stay here? I didn't see you with anybody older than us," Bubblegum asked. Marceline looked up from her drawing and sighed, "Right now I have to learn to take care of myself. See there's something you don't know about me that I didn't tell you about before," she said. Bubblegum's face scrunched up in confusion. "What is it?" she asked, puzzled. Marceline sighed again. "I'm a vampire and my dad runs the Nightosphere and-"

"You're a vampire?!" Bubblegum interrupts. Marceline nods her head anxiously, "Yeah, but-"

"Are you going to suck my blood and make me a vampire?!" Bubblegum screams. "No! No! I don't really do that! I actually very seldomly do that because it's actually the color that I like," she explained. Bubblegum calmed down and laid on her fluffy, carpeted floor. "You took it better than I expected you to, Bonnie," Marceline admits. Bubblegum laughs and rolls over to face Marceline.

"You know what?" Bubblegum asked.

"What?"

"We should be best friends and do a lot of fun stuff and play everyday," she said, smiling. Marceline smiled and pinky promised. "I promise to always be there for you," she declared.

"By the way, you forgot already," Bubblegum chirped. Marceline became confused and stayed silent. Bubblegum rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're Bonnebel and I'm Marceline," she reminded.


	4. It's What We Both Want

Bubblegum awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She threw the covers off and stretched letting her body get ready for the day.

She walked down the stairs and sat down in the dining room ready to be served breakfast. "Good morning, Princess! Today we are serving you french toast and sunny-side up eggs with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice," Peppermint Butler announced. Princess Bubblegum nodded with satisfaction as her meal was placed before her.

"Princess Bubblegum, what is on the agenda today?" he asks, politely. Bubblegum sighs and takes a bite of her french toast - delicious, like always. "I don't really know..." she replies. "Maybe a walk?" he suggests. She nods her head and eats the rest of her meal.

The sun shined brightly and a cool breeze passed through the land. Princess Bubblegum walked the grounds of her castle enjoying the view of her loyal citizens. As she walked along, she noticed Finn and Jake walking towards one of the pastry shops. She raised her hand to wave hello, but her hand fell to her side when Marceline followed quietly behind them. Bubblegum turned away swiftly and began walking the other direction. She didn't want to see her after what happened yesterday.

Marceline spun her parasol around her and looked around the castle grounds. Her eye caught the sight of the pink princess walking towards the castle's doors. "You guys go on ahead. I realized I have something to do," she said. Finn and Jake nodded and went on with their agenda and lost sight of Marceline.

Bubblegum ran to her room and sat down on her bed. She didn't want Marceline to see her and start another scene. A light knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She walked to the door and opened it to find Marceline. "Marceline? What are you doing here?" she asked. Marceline played with the collar of her shirt and smiled. "Listen, PB, we need to talk," she said, quietly. Princess Bubblegum felt uneasy, but opened the door to invite her in.

The two girls sat on her bed and stayed silent for a short moment. "Princess Bubblegum, I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't notice how important that potion was and I shouldn't have been so rude to you," Marceline commented. Bubblegum looked down at her hands. "No, Marceline. I said some incredibly rude things to you and that was very unsophisticated of me. If it's anyone that should apologize it is me." Marceline looked at the princess very surprised by the admission. "Y-you are?" she asked. Bubblegum nodded solemnly. Marceline lightly touched Princess Bubblegum's hand. "I knew you still loved me, Bonnebel," she whispered. Marceline moved close and parted her lips. Bubblegum grimaced and pulled away. "What are you doing?" she yelled. Marceline's brow furrowed and she groaned,"What do you mean? I was going to kiss you!" she replied.

Bubblegum stood up and walked away from her. "Marceline, I don't want to kiss you!"

"Bonnie stop lying! You know that this is what we both want! We deserve to be together!" Marceline cried.

"Marceline, I don't love you!" she screamed. Marceline stood up with a disgusted look. "How can you even say that?"

"Why can't you move on, Marceline? I was just experimenting and I realized I don't like you _that _way," she stated. Marceline was dumbfounded by the remark.

"Experimenting? Experimenting. You've got to be kidding! That's the biggest lie I have probably ever heard! You say being in love for more than three years is experimenting? You say telling each other our deepest secrets are experimenting? I can't believe what I just heard! I never knew someone could be so heartless and cruel. This whole world is just one big screw-up and I really thought that we were meant to be together."

"Marceline-"

"No, you shut up! You know you made me feel so special! You made me feel like I was the most important person in the world - like I mattered, but what do I get? I get left alone again, but this time by someone who I truly believed in. I haven't stopped loving you since that day and it killed me everytime you would turn your nose up at me. It hurt even worse knowing that you were perfectly content without me in your life."

"I told you we could still be friends!" Bubblegum yelled.

Marceline laughed. "Friends? How could anyone be friends after _that?_" she said coldly.


	5. A Tragic Night

(Five years ago)

Marceline and Bubblegum had been inseparable since they had first met. King Gumball would joke that the two were like sisters and he would often refer to Marceline as his other daughter. Everyday, Marceline and Bubblegum would meet on the hill overlooking the castle and talk about anything and everything. However, Princess Bubblegum didn't come one day.

Marceline grew concerned and hovered to the castle. As she floated through, the citizens barely spoke. She passed through the castle doors and flew to Bubblegum's room. She knocked once, but opened it without waiting for a response. Laying in the bed was a quiet pink-haired girl. Marceline sat on the edge of the bed while Bubblegum didn't utter a word. "PB?" Marceline whispered. She stroked her arm gently and lifted her from the bed. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. Her eyes were glossy and her small nose was red. "Tell me! What's wrong!" Marceline yelled, concerned for her dear friend.

Princess Bubblegum's bottom lip quivered and she began to sob uncontrollably. "My dad! My dad! He's gone! He's dead and he won't come back!" she screamed. Marceline was shocked by the sudden news. Bubblegum collapsed onto Marceline and cried, "He went out to the meeting hall along with his men and they were attacked and killed by bandits! He died at the scene and was robbed of his money and gold he had with him! They even stole his crown!"

Marceline held Bubblegum tightly and felt tears escape from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Princess," she choked up. They cried together until the grief put Bubblegum to sleep. Marceline's heart broke at the sight of the tears still running down her pink face. She couldn't even imagine what the poor girl was feeling and how much pain she had felt finding out what had happened to her beloved father. Marceline laid Bubblegum in a comfortable position on her bed and then layed next to her. She pressed her body close to hers and closed her eyes. Even through this tragedy she wanted Bonnebel to know that she was beside her to help.

The fifteen year old princess woke up to feel warm arms around her. It was morning and her stomach was growling but she still didn't feel like eating. The death of her father felt so unreal, how could it happen? All that was left was her mother, but they were not as close. She scooted closer to Marceline and smiled. When she was with her she felt very happy and she was always laughing. She breathed in deeply and took note on how nice she smelled.

Marceline stirred and woke up to a small peek of sunshine cracking through the blinds of the window. She sat up and looked down at Bubblegum. "Awake?" she asked. Princess Bubblegum sat up and stretched. "Thank you, Marceline," the princess said and then slowly kissed her on the cheek. Marceline blushed furiously and hugged her. "I always want to be there for you, Bonnie," she said. They hugged for a moment more and then faced each other. Marceline moved cautiously toward Bubblegum's lips and suddenly both were connected. Her lips were soft and smooth just like Marceline had imagined for years. Although this was new for both of them, Marceline had been dreaming of kissing Bubblegum for a long time.

Bubblegum pulled away. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, PB!" Marceline blurted. Princess Bubblegum's face flushed. "It's not that... I just have never done anything with a girl before," she admitted. Marceline sighed with relief. "Princess, we can do this some other time. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you," she said. Bubblegum shook her head. "No, Marceline! That's not at all what I am thinking! I never knew you liked me so I never wanted to say anything. I'm glad you made the first move."

Marceline crept closer again and kissed her slowly, if it helped to get Bubblegum's mind off of her father's tragic death Marceline did so. Bubblegum positioned her arms around Marceline's shoulders and tilted her head. Marceline had never kissed a girl before Bubblegum, but she had been dreaming about her for quite some time. "Bonnie, you mean so much to me," she said, slowly. Bubblegum sat quietly letting Marceline speak. "We've grown up as good friends, but I want to be more than that! I want to be able to to hold you in my arms as much as possible. What I'm trying to say is we could possibly date?"

Bubblegum stayed silent and gazed into Marceline's eyes. "Marceline, I really like you too, but I don't know if it's such a good idea," she trailed off. Marceline shook her head. "No, we can make it work! I know that I can take care of you! You won't ever have to lift a finger. You said you liked me too, right? Well why not give me a chance? Why not give _us _a chance?"

Bubblegum smiled softly and grabbed hold of Marceline's hand. "Okay, Marceline, I believe you. So, yes, I will accept your girlfriend offer," she replied. Marceline smiled widely and hugged her beautiful girlfriend. "Bonnebel, I promise to never give up on us. No matter what happens," she whispered.


	6. I Need You

(Two Years Ago)

Marceline and Bubblegum kept their relationship secret for three years and let their love blossom. Marceline would sleep over every few days of the week and they continued to talk on the hill everyday.

Bubblegum laid in bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, three small taps came at her bedroom window. She she sat up and walked toward the black-haired girl floating on the other side. "Are you going to invite me in?" she asked through the glass. Bubblegum sighed and opened the window.

"What's up? I haven't heard from you in a few days... Is everything okay?" Marceline questioned. Bubblegum played with the frills of her nightgown. "You're so cute when you're half-asleep," Marceline laughed softly. She kissed Bubblegum's forehead and sat down on the bed.

"Marceline, my mother passed away three days ago," Bubblegum started. Marceline wrapped her arm around Bubblegum's shoulder, "Honey, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Bubblegum pulled away from Marceline's grasp and stood a few feet away. "They took me to the meeting hall and crowned me ruler of the Candy Kingdom," she added. Marceline smiled and hovered towards her sweetheart. "That's great, Bonnebel! You're going to do great I know you are!" she cheered. Bubblegum sighed and turned away from Marceline. "I want you to call me Princess Bubblegum from now on," she said.

Marceline frowned, "But, I've always called you Bonnebel. What's with the sudden formality?" Marceline grabbed Bubblegum's shoulder and turned her around. "What's going on?"

"Marceline, I can't do this anymore," Bubblegum said blatantly. Marceline laughed, "What kind of joke is that?"

"I have many responsibilities now and you'd just get in the way," Bubblegum replied.

Marceline's heart sank. "Get in the way? PB, I would never want to interfere with your tasks as a princess, but I don't think I would _get in the way_," she retorted. Bubblegum ignored the response and continued, "I don't find this relationship necessary for me to continue."

Marceline's gut flip-flopped. "Bubblegum, I know I can be a pain, but I can change! I can dress sophisticated and study etiquette! I can be proper for you," she blurted.

"Marceline-"

"Is it because I embarrass you? The other day when I dropped that plate and joked about it was just something I do. I can do whatever you want, just please, don't leave me like this!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen," she said coldly. Marceline's eyes teared up. "I love you, Bonnie! I can call you Princess Bubblegum if that's what you want! I'll do whatever you want so you stay with me!" she begged. Bubblegum shook her head. "I know you love me, but this just isn't appropriate for a ruler like myself. I can't be held down and distracted by relationships... My people need me."

"I need you! You make me feel special and loved! I don't want to give up on us!" Marceline cried. She held out her arms wide and stood silently. "What?" Bubblegum said.

"If you don't fall into my arms in the next three seconds, I don't know what I'll do," Marceline answered. "One... Two...," she counted. Bubblegum walked toward the door and opened it slightly.

"Goodbye, Marceline. I hope we can still be friends," she murmured and closed the door behind her.

Marceline was left with her arms only holding empty air. She let them fall to her sides and walked around the room. She stared at all the cute picture frames and picked one up that had both girls in it. She opened the back and slid the picture from the frame and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked towards the window and placed her foot on the windowpane. "I'm not giving up on you, Bonnebel, and I never will," she muttered and flew out into the night.


	7. The Search To End The Grief

**A/N: **

I don't really know if they ever mention Bubblegum's mother's name, but I thought Marmaladia was a bit appropriate considering Adventure Time has some pretty unique names! :) Almost done and I hope you're enjoying the story!

* * *

Bubblegum frowned and opened the door. "Just go," she muttered.

Marceline laughed viciously, "You know I'm right, _Princess_." Marceline sat back down on the bed and played with the ends of her hair.

"Marceline, I don't want to fight with you. Why can't you just leave? I told you already that I'm busy running my kingdom and I don't have time for a relationship."

"All you do is give a couple of speeches every few months and then go back to doing stupid experiments. Face it, you don't do much around here except sit on your butt!" Marceline raged. Bubblegum opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"Atleast I do stuff! You just stay at home or play jokes on people! You never did anything nice for me!" Bubblegum blurted. Marceline couldn't believe her ears. "I did so much for you! I loved you so fiercely it couldn't compare to any love song! I tried my best to keep you happy, but in the end everything was thrown right back at my face," she countered.

"Do you realize how hard it was to lose _both _of my parents in such a short amount of years? I was so messed up by my father's death then... and I probably still am! I was never completely happy because all I wanted was him to come back to me! Why do you think I made that compound to bring back the dead? For fun?! I'm sorry that I broke your heart, but mine has never fully healed from his passing and you never noticed how much pain I was in!"

Marceline was taken aback by the sudden confession of grief. In the years after King Gumball had died, Marceline never noticed Bubblegum cry for her father. "Bubblegum, he was a great man and I miss him too," she said. Bubblegum's vision began to blur and she wiped away tears that were sliding down her face. Marceline rested her hand on Bubblegum's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go," she whispered.

Marceline walked out of Bubblegum's room and into the hallway. She took notice of a glass display case in the corridor and stopped to see Queen Marmaladia's crown resting on a mannequin's head by itself. A memory sparked in her head and she remembered that King Gumball's crown was taken after his death. "The crown was stolen a while back... I wonder if it's still around the Candy Kingdom," she thought to herself. Marceline raced down the hallway and out of the castle.

She hastily ran to Finn and Jake's home and knocked on the door. "Oh, hey, Marceline," Finn greeted. "Finn, I need to ask for a favor," she started. Finn raised his eyebrows and smiled,"What is it?"

"I need you to help me find a crown. It belonged to Princess Bubblegum's father," she stated. Finn nodded his head and closed his eyes. "I'll help you, but why do you need to find it? Did you lose it?" he asked.

"No, you see, it's... well... it's a long story. Bubblegum's dad was killed a while back and the bandits who killed him also stole his crown. No one could find it so I want to try," she explained. Jake stretched over, "Sounds like an awesome adventure!" he enthused. The two exchanged high fives and followed Marceline to the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom.

"Why are we going into the Candy Tavern?" Finn asked. "This is a pretty shady place... Maybe they know a few things here," Marceline answered.

The entered the tavern and stopped by the bartender. "What do you want?" he grunted. Marceline sat down at one of the stools. "Five years ago, King Gumball was killed and robbed of his crown. I know it's been some time, but do you have any idea if some weirdos came in and were talking about it?" she asked. The bartender wiped a glass clean and sat it down. "That was quite a while ago," he mumbled.

"Please, it's very important," Marceline pleaded. The bartender thought back to his memories of the passed five years and thought of the day King Gumball had died. "A few days after the murder, two scummy-looking guys came in with a large amount of money. They paid for everyone's drinks and announced that they had sold something pretty valuable," he recalled.

Marceline stood up, "What did they look like? Did you hear their names?" The bartender thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Now that you mention it... There was a tall looking one and small one - both had blue skin and long white hair. Oh, and the big one called the tiny one 'Rio'."

"Rio... why does that sound so familiar," Finn thought. Suddenly, Finn jumped in the air and clapped his hands. "I know who did it! I know who did it! And I know where he lives!" he screamed. "Let's go, Finn!" Marceline yelled, following the young adventurer.

Finn raced out of the tavern and out to the entrance of the Desert of Doom. A small shack was rooted at the entrance. Finn knocked the door down and ran down the stairs that led to Rio's home.

A small blue man sat in the middle of the floor. "Rio!" Finn yelled. Rio stood up and lifted his arms to protect himself. "Finn! What do you want from me? Don't hurt me!" he pleaded. Marceline hovered over, "Where is King Gumball's crown!" she demanded. Rio shivered and hid behind a trunk in the room. "King Gumball's crown? I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted. Finn walked over threateningly. "Okay, okay! I sold that thing forever ago!"

"We know that, idiot!" Marceline said, "We want to know who you sold it to!"

"I sold it to some chumps at the Fire Kingdom! I lied and told them it was a decorative piece and sold it for a fat load of cash!" he admitted. "Do you know their names?" Finn questioned. Rio shook his head, "No, honest! I do know they worked in the castle though!" he answered.

Finn punched Rio in the mouth and knocked him out cold. "Let's go to the Fire Kingdom," Marceline said.


	8. It Was All Worth It In The End

Even before they entered the Flame Kingdom's domain, the heat seemed unbearable. "Where's Flambo? We'll need him for the Flame Shield spell!" Finn griped.

"Ah, how sweet, you guys were searching for little, ol' me?" Flambo gushed, running up to the trio. "We need to get inside the Fire Kingdom, can you help us?" Finn asked, politely. Flambo shrugged, "Eh, why not?" He began the Flame Shield chant and slapped the three in the face with his tail. "Why do you keep doing that?" Jake complained.

"Not too sure, just felt like it! Good luck guys!" he said and scampered away.

"Come on, guys. I know a secret entrance," Marceline said. The three ran passed the guards who stood beyond the gate. Marceline led them to a small waterway that passed underneath the castle. "If we crawl through here we'll end up in an unused hallway's fountain, but we better be quiet just in case there are people walking through," she explained. Finn and Jake nodded and began crawling in after Marceline. "Jake, can you shrink down to see if anyone's in the hallway?" Marceline whispered. Jake immediately shrunk down and walked passed Marceline and out of the waterway. Jake poked his head out and looked both directions - no one. "No one's out there," he whispered. The three crawled through the fountain and made their way through the castle. After searching many rooms, Finn grabbed Marceline's hand. "Do you know where it is, Marcey?" Finn asked. Marceline bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "I just thought maybe if we looked around enough we would find it." Jake and Finn groaned.

"If they're using it as a decoration then it has to be in a place where people _will _notice it," Finn pondered. They made their way to the next corridor, stopping at a giant, metal door. A sign above the door was labeled as 'Great Main Lobby'. "This door leads to the palace's entrance! You do realize that we're going to have to be much more stealthy. Why don't we quit now? Fire Kingdom citizens are so... evil." Jake said, tucking his tail between his legs. "Jake, we can't quit now. Look above you! There's an air vent that we can climb through. If the crown's in this room then we can just snatch it up!" Marceline hissed.

Crawling through the air vent was uncomfortable and hot, but they all managed to find the next air vent sooner than they thought. "Marceline, is that the crown?" Finn pointed down to a large display case with many valuable items. On one shelf was a three-pronged crown with a sapphire jewel in the center just like Princess Bubblegum's. "Yes, that's it! Now, you two go down there and make a disturbance while I sneak by and take the crown."

"Why us?!"

"Because you guys are good at making scenes! Now go!" She kicked open the air vent and pulled the two through. Flame Guards surrounded the two and took out their flaming bows and arrows. "Hey, guys! Do you want to hear some jokes?" Finn smiled nervously. The Flame Guards put down their weapons and listened. As Finn and Jake thought of jokes, Marceline transformed into a bat and flew down to the display case. To her surprise, the case was unlocked due to a quick dusting that had happened moments before. She plucked the crown from it's mannequin head and flew back into the air vent. Finn and Jake wrapped up their last joke, said their farewells and ran off through the doors.

"I can't believe how easy that was!" Finn exclaimed. Marceline held the crown in her hands and smiled. "Thanks, guys... I really appreciate it, but now I have to go see Bubblegum." She flew passed them and soared through the evening sky. The castle grew closer and finally she reached Bubblegum's bedroom window. Tap, tap, tap. Bubblegum walked to the window and opened it. "Yes?"

"Bubblegum, I want to talk to you one, last time," Marceline began. She hid the crown behind her back and smiled anxiously.

"Go ahead, I'm listening, Marceline."

Marceline breathed in deeply, "Bubblegum, I never really understood how it felt to lose someone close to me because my mother died shortly after I was born and my father and I aren't on good terms. I never knew how upset you were because you expected me to know everything that went on... but I'm not a mindreader - I won't know how you truly feel unless you tell me. I honestly loved you with my whole heart and I still do. When I told you I wouldn't give up on us, I meant it; that's why I can't move on." She took the crown from behind her back and placed it in Princess Bubblegum's hands. "Even though he is gone, he will still be in our memories forever. I want you to know he was just as special to me as he was to you because he treated me like a person and not some outcast." Bubblegum stared silently down at the crown and back to Marceline.

"You told me I never really did much for you so I decided to find your father's lost crown. I can't help but feel that at this moment he's right here with us... smiling. A month before he passed he took me for a short walk around the Candy Kingdom. He said that he knew I had a crush on you and said if I treated you with love and respect, and also if you shared the same feelings, I had his blessings. I never told you because I thought it was unnecessary to at the time. What I'm really getting at is if you don't want to get back together, I'll respect your decision and stay friends," Marceline finished. Bubblegum sat the crown down on her dresser and walked to Marceline. Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged Marceline close.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you so much," she sobbed. Marceline held onto Bubblegum's waist and felt tears roll down her cheeks as well. "This is the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm so deeply touched by your act that I can't control my emotions." Bubblegum wept quietly as Marceline held her. Bubblegum stared deeply into Marceline's dark eyes and kissed her. Marceline could taste Bubblegum's salty tears, but could feel her heart dance in her chest.

"He would be so proud of you, Bonnebel," Marceline whispered. Bubblegum kissed Marceline's cheek. "Thank you, Marceline. Please forgive me for my terrible decisions these passed two years. I never want to let you go."

Marceline tightened her hold on Bubblegum and cried. "It would be stupid of me to not forgive you... The wait for you was worth it."

The End.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! It was fun to write and if you have any requests as to write another one I might, but no promises! :) Have a great day and continue reading mine and other people's fanfics!**


End file.
